


Always Watching

by PrincessMeganFire



Category: Locke & Key (TV)
Genre: Bad Pun, Crush, Dom Scot, F/M, Kinsey doesn’t know about Tyler’s crush, M/M, Past Scot/Kinsey, Pining, Post season finale, Sub Tyler, awkward Scot, blushing Tyler, ish, not sexual, savini squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:13:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22945342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeganFire/pseuds/PrincessMeganFire
Summary: Tyler has a crush on Scot.
Relationships: Scot Cavendish/Kinsey Locke, Scot Cavendish/Tyler Locke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Always Watching

Tyler watched as Scot left Kinsey and Gabe, watched as he made his way to his locker. He watched as he got out textbooks and put other ones back in, watched him wave to Jackie and Eden as they walked past.

Tyler always watched Scot. Watched the taller boy talk up his little sister, watched him kiss her in their house. Tyler watched them, and for some reason, he felt jealous.

He knew what it was, he was always watching Scot. Some small part of him knew that what he was doing with Jackie wasn't right, not for him, anyway. Some small part of him knew he ought to admit it out straight, whether to himself or somebody else. He saw Scot at the ice cream parlour that first day in Matheson, was the first to notice him. But he noticed Kinsey.

Scot always watched Kinsey, watched her in the way that Tyler saw him. Tyler wanted those looks and those touches and those kisses he gave to Kinsey so bad it hurt. He wanted to have Scot's hands on him the way Kinsey did, he wanted Scot to lean down and press their foreheads together, the way he did with Kinsey.

Kinsey didn't even know what she wanted. She wanted Scot, then she wanted Gabe, then he wanted them both. Tyler didn't even want Jackie. He just wanted Scot. But to Scot? Tyler wasn't even an option. An option for a quick bang, maybe, but Scot didn't seem that type of guy.

Tyler was that type of guy. He got into one fight with Jackie and the next thing he finds himself doing is fucking Dodge. He didn't mean to, she just had an effect on him. He didn't mean to lead Jackie on either, just thought that, perhaps maybe, if he had a girl on him, he wouldn't want a guy. Things didn't quite work out that way.

Tyler wanted Scot when he, Gabe, Jackie, and Eden came to their house to get rid of Dodge. Tyler wanted Scot when he was talking his own mouth of on the way down to the sea caves. Tyler wanted Scot when they were opening the black door. Tyler wanted Scot when they were walking back up. Tyler wanted Scot when they all sat down to eat. Tyler wanted Scot when everyone else left, when Kinsey went to check on Bode before going to bed herself.

Tyler wanted Scot when they were alone together in the kitchen.

XX~•~•XX

"That was mad, I can't believe we just got rid of an actual demon." Scot gushed, excitedly waving his hands around, retelling the entire tale of their story to Tyler. Tyler smiles to himself as Scot went on and on.

"It would make a good movie, you know. About the Locke family and all the secrets. About the keys and Dodge, too. It would be called... Locke And Key. Pun intended - pretty great if I do say so myself." Scot joked, jumping up from his chair and moving to sit by Tyler at the table. "I'd watch it." The older boy smirked. "I'd make you." Scot grinned, lowering his voice to a low and evil hiss. "Could I play Dodge?" Tyler joked, Scot laughing straight after. "As long as you think I'd make a good Bode." 

The laughter quietened down after a while, and it was all just a comfortable silence. Which was weird, because Tyler and Scot has never hung out. Not even once. Not when Scot had come to visit Kinsey, not when Tyler has picked Kinsey up from Scot’s. Not once. Never. How was it so normal?

“Hey Ty?” Scot looked across at Tyler, something a little bit like anxiety dancing in his eyes. Tyler knew the feeling. The older boy nodded to let the other continue. “It’s been nice, just the two of us. Ever consider hanging out...?” He trailed off slightly towards the end, looking down at his feet suddenly. Tyler blushed. It wasn’t very clear, but it was there. Scot wanted to hang out with him! Just him! He didn’t invite him to hang out with him and Kinsey, he didn’t invite him to hang out with the Savini Squad... just him.

“You know what? That was stupid, I don’t even know why I said it. You wouldn’t want to hang out with a guy younger than you who hangs out with your sister, it’s weird. I’ll just go-” Tyler grabbed his arm as he got up to move. “I’d like to.” He said quickly, pulling his arm back suddenly as if his hand had caught on fire - as if he’d realised what he’d just done. Scot nodded, smiling slightly. “That’s, er... cool, I guess. Well, I’d better head off now. Tell Kinsey I said bye.” Scot waved to Tyler and he walked out the kitchen.

Tyler heard the front door close. Tyler heard Nina walk down the stairs. Tyler heard Nina lock the door. The loudest? Tyler could hear his own heartbeat. He was surprised nobody else could.

Having a crush on your little sisters as-of-about-an-hour-ago-ex-boyfriend was not great. It also didn’t help that the guy was tall, hot, sweet, kind, broad-shouldered, had great arms, and a British accent that nearly had a tent forming in Tyler’s underwear. Scot was something Tyler couldn’t quite comprehend, something that Tyler wanted to try out, something that Tyler wanted to keep.

But Scot chose Kinsey. If he got with Scot, he’d know he was the second choice. The sloppy seconds. The rebound. He’d seen Scot first, he’d noticed Scot first, he’d watched Scot first. But Scot saw Kinsey. Scot always saw Kinsey. Scot wanted to hang out with Tyler for Kinsey, that much was clear.

Or maybe he actually liked him? Maybe he thought that Tyler was cool? That Tyler was a nice friend, a good person to hang around with? But he never needed any new friends before. Was it because of their adventure? Or was it possible that maybe, just maybe, Scot thought of Tyler the way Tyler thought of Scot...

Tyler always watched Scot. But Scot saw Kinsey.


End file.
